Brian's New Girlfriend
by KendraDaStoryTyper
Summary: Brian gets a new girfriend and proud,what if life changes,let's find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Family Guy characters

I own Kitty

NOTE: I made a new girlfriend for Brian

Chapter 1: New GF

Brian was walking out the door trying to find that girl he looked on the internet so they can go out together "Hello,You Must be Brian,I'm Kitty." Said a white cat with black bangs and a blck shirt and a mini skirt "Yeah,You look pretty than I expected!" said Brian with wide eyes wagging his tail very happily

"You asked my if you want me to meet you family,is that correct?" asked Kitty

"Yeah,Let's go." Said Brian

"Ok!" squealed Kitty

Later they parked at the Griffins house and opend the door "Everyone this is my new girlfriend,Kitty."

"Hi everyone." Said Kitty very shyly

"Hello, name is Lois,this is my husband,Peter,My kids,Meg,Chris,and Stewie." Said Lois with a smile on her face

"Oh nice to meet you,Brian told me all about you,nice house you have." Said Kitty

"Why Thank you,Why won't you stay with us for dinner."

"I'd love to ."

"Peter don't ruin this like the lat time I had Shelby,My old girlfriend"

FLASHBACK

"What kind of dog you are,Shelby?"asked Lois

"A shitzu." Said Shelby

"HAHAHAHAHA,SHITZU!" laughed Peter

They all look at peter with a disaprooving look

"What?What?" asked Peter

NOW

"What a nice baby,you little thing." Said Kitty

"PUT ME DOWN NOW VIAL WOMAN!" said Stewie

"Okay,Geez." said Kitty putting him down

later they are eating at the dinner table

"So,Kitty,Do you think everyone is ugly?" asked Meg

"Why no Meg,I think everyone is beautiful in their own way,no matter what."

NOTE: I'm making chapter 2 next,probaly


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY CHARACTERS

I own Kitty and her kids

Chapter 2: New Life and Start

Brian and Kitty are finally married with 5 beautiful children Regine,Regina,Lacy,Ricky,and the living room one evening,Regina and Regine was arguing over what channel to watch and their mommy wanted them to stop yelling or they'll be in time out,She was going to dinner with Brian and she asked if The Griffins can watch their adorable kids while their out for the night and they agreed they got in the car and drove "Where are we going,mommy?" Lacy asked her mommy "To the Griffins,we'll be back to pick you guys up,We promise." "Ok" said Lacy with a big smile and they parked in the front and the kids hugged Lois "We'll be back by 9PM Lois or around that time,They have Pajama's just in case they wanna go to sleep." said Kitty "Alright,you two have a great time." said Lois "We will." said Brian who ghot in the car with Kitty and drove off "You guys wanna see Stewie?" "YEAH" they said with joy she lead the up stairs to Stewie's room "Oh,Stewie,You have some company!"

They came in,3 cats 2 dogs came in with grins on their stared at them and Lois said "I'm gonna fix some snacks for you all." then walked down stairs lkeaving Stewie and The 5 kids alone in his room

"Um,I'm Regine."

"I'm Regina"

"I'm Lacy!"

"I am Ricky."

"And I'm Brad."

Stewie wasn't paying attention to them he was watching Spongebob Squarepants

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself or what?" asked Lacy

"I'm Stewie,so we're related?"

"I think so." said Regina

"What do you do for fun?" asked Brad

"Let's watch TV I'm bored" said Ricky

"Ok" said Stewie

Lois called form down stairs saying "Myster Snack is ready."

they started running down stairs peter pushed Meg whole running

"!Dad what the hell!" said Meg

"Geez,Meg,Be careful!" said Peter

"Mystery snack is...Jello."

"YAY" said Stewie

"This Jello is bitchin'" said Peter

"Peter,don't curss in front of the children." said Lois


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY CHARACTERS

I own Kitty and her kids

Chapter 3: Arguments & Vacation

After the kids ate their Jello they went fast asleep and at 9:05PM Kitty and Brian picked their sleeping children up from the Griffins house and left and put their kids in their beds in the apartment and Kitty did what she had to do for tomorrow;Watch her kids

At 6:00 She was on the computer looking for a hotel for a Family Vactation to spend time more often then her daughter,Lacy,came out of no where she pulled up a chair for her to sit down ans saw what her mommy was doing on the computer "Mommy,What are you doing?" she asked "I'm looking for a hotel where we can have a vaction and have fun!" Kitty said still looking

"Why's that?" Lacy asked "Because-" Kitty was about to say something until "YOU SHOULD OF GAVE IT TO ME INSTEAD OF UGLY OL' DARLA!" shouted Reginr "Because I wanted to give her the cookie,because she's nicer and she's my best friend" Regina eeplied back to her sister "UGH!SHUT UP TALKING TO ME!" she ran to the closet and locked herself up "That's why." said Kitty

Lacy gigged of the argument


	4. Chapter 4: Later on

**"**Disclaimer: I do not own any Family Guy characters they are owned by FOX,Adult Swim,WGN,TBS,and Seth MacFarlen

I own Kitty are her growing kids

Note: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day so um *Throws Flowers* HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO Y'ALL *running around still throwing flowers* Enjoy this chapter,I promise I won't stop doing this this is gonna get funny so you might as well might grab some popcorn or sumthing enjoy!:D

**CHAPTER 4: **

** LOVE ME BABY?**

**Brian and his what he calls "beautiful" but he describes it sexy,hot,and was talking to him one sunny brightful afternoon in the Hotel for their Family wanted to know if someone lived in that purple house Cleveland use to live,but mooved to Stoolbend, was wanting to live in it,but she didn;t know who lived in the house so she had to ask Brian because her 5 children sleeps in the same room so she asks.**

**"**Hey Brian,Is someone living at that purple house across The Griffins house?" Kitty asked she was curious and very eager "Nope well,Loretta,but died from Peter's a retard." Brian said "Let's moove in it,beause our 5 kids need their own rooms,except Regine and Regina...Thye need to get along more often."said Kitty Brian agreed they went to their apartment and told the kids they were going to move to Cleveland's old house "WHAT THE FUCK!DADDY-YOU EXPECT US TO BE IN A MOTHER FUCKING HOUSE,IT'S DAMN UGLY,IT'S SMEELS LIKE A CAR WHEN WE WENT THERE!YOU SON OF A BI-!" said Regine who liked the apartment better then that "car smelling" house "WATCH YOU FREAKIN' MOUTH YOUNG LADY!1!" Kitty yelled because when she yells Regine shuts up fast theyarrives and the movers placed their stuff in the house and after that they ate and went to sleep,when Brais said something she said "I love you Brian." he didn't respond aback"YOU LOVE ME,BABY?" she asked "Oh,yeah,I love you,too. They both went to sleep.


End file.
